Sailor Moon GT
by Sailor Heart
Summary: Sequel to: Sailor Moon Z. What happens when the Kawaii Senshi Cuties meets the Gif Macho Z Warriors AGAIN?
1. TV

*Sailor_Moon_GT*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors **again**?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter One**

  
__________________________________________________________________

"Usagi... Wake up! Usagi!" Luna cried. She shook the blond girl with her paws.  
Usagi tossed and turned. She tries to kick the cat. "Stop it Luna! Go away!".  
"GET UP USAGI AND CALL THE OTHERS!" Luna screams.  
Usagi yawned and called the other senshis.

__________________________________________________________________

"Ami, try to locate the energy" said Luna. Ami nodded and starts typing on her little blue computer. Rei and Lita both watch and tried to be as helpful as possible. Minako and Usagi were eating a midnight snack in the kitchen talking about their latest crush.

__________________________________________________________________

"What is it Trunks?" Bumla ask her sixteen year old son who is pounding on the TV. "Don't break the darn thing!".  
Trunks frowned at the glowing screen. "I think the TV is broken".  
Bumla came to the living room with 5 roasted turkey. "Forget the TV! Chichi is coming over for dinner".  
"And Goku, Goten and Gohan?" Trunks ask hopefully. Bumla nodded.  
No sooner had he said this, the door was flung open. Chichi and the three GO's came in.  
"Hey Gohan! Can you take a look at the TV for me?" Trunks ask.  
Gohan nods quickly finishes off half of turkey. "What's the problem?".  
Trunks points at the TV. "Just look at the screen".  
"Hey. Looks pretty cool" said Goku holding a turkey leg and ate that in point five seconds. Goten and his father kneels down in front of the TV. Goku touches the screen with the turkey bone. All of the sudden, a bright light blinds them and sucks Goku right in.  
"HEY!" Goku yelled. The other three guys sees what happened. Gohan grabs Goku's left arm, Trunks grabs his right arm and little Goten grabs Goku's hair. All four sayjins struggle to get Goku out of the TV. Bumla and Chichi came out from the kitchen to see what is going on.

__________________________________________________________________  
  
"AAAAAH!" Chichi screamed. Both woman have seen some scary things in their life since both have a sayjin for a husband. But who can handle seeing your husband get sucked into a TV?   
Chichi faints.  
"DAMN IT WOMAN! What's all this screaming about?" Vegeta appears and Bumla points at the TV. Vegeta raises an eye brow. He smirks as he walks over to the other guys. "What do you think you are doing Kakarott?".  
"Please Vegeta! Help daddy!" Goten plead.  
Before Vegeta could do anything, another bright light flashes and all five sayjins disappears.   
Bumla faints.

_________________________________________________________________

**Previous Next**  


  
  
**Authors note:** Hello again minna! Boy do I have a problem. I think I'm addicted to my own writing. I just can't seem to kill off this story! New ideas just keeps on popping out of my head and just demands to be written! I will keep this story as short as possible, no more than 20 chapters. Yeah I know, my jokes are getting old. I'm still trying to finish my other **five** stories and now I've added a sixth one!! What's wrong with me?! E-mail me please. sailorheart@aol.com 


	2. Hunks popping out of the TV?

*Sailor_Moon_GT*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors **again**?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Two**  
__________________________________________________________________

  
Ami frowns at her little blue computer. "This is strange".  
"What is?" said Lita. She popped next to Ami and frowned with her.  
Ami quickly typed some stuff in her computer. "The evil force seems to be coming from Usagi's TV..."  
"WHAT?!" Usagi cried and some food came out of her mouth on to Minako.  
"Eeewww!" Minako screamed and jumped back. "Does this mean you been watching some evil stuff on your TV? Hint hint Hentai?". Minako teased.  
"NO WAY! I'm not Rei!" Usagi cried and both blondes burst out laughing.  
"Not funny..." said Rei biting her lips to keep from screaming. "I've told you two before, those tapes are grandpa's-"  
"Suuure Rei" said Usagi and she winked at Minako. Both blondes burst into more giggles.  
"Why you..." Rei storms over to smack Usagi over the head but was stopped by a flash of light coming from Usagi's TV. Everyone screams. Usagi screams the loudest.  
Each senshi (plus the cat) fell to the floor and something super heavy lands on them.

  
__________________________________________________________________  
  


"I'm dying! I'm dying! Aaahh! I can't breath! Somebody!!! HELP!" Usagi screams and kicks her legs up and down hitting Goku on the back.  
"Stop it Usagi!" Rei screams.  
Goku moans and gets up. The smashed Usagi starts crying. Vegeta lends against the wall with his arms crossed. Gohan, Trunks and Goten looks around confused.  
"Where are you from?" Rei demands and keeps on looking at Vegeta.  
Lita blushes and thinks to herself, 'the tall black hair one looks like my old-boyfriend!'.  
"I'm Trunks" says the purple hair one.  
Two hearts pops from Minako's eyes. "I'm Minako!" she shouts.  
The cute Trunks turns his dreamy blue eyes at her and smiles. Minako felt like she's melting.  
The guys quickly introduced themselves, all but Vegeta.  
"That's Vegeta" says Goku pointing at Vegeta. "He's a bit...proud" he whispers.  
"Ok. So what were you doing coming out of my TV?" Usagi demands.  
"We don't know. Trunks TV is probably possessed or something" says Gohan.  
'I've seen this person before... But where? Surely he's not someone you'll see and forget' Ami thought silently to herself.  
Usagi gets up from the floor in a flash and walks over the Goku. She stares at him with narrow eyes. "Are you the cable guys?".  
"USAGI!" All the senshis screams.  
"What?" Usagi says, looking innocent. "Normal guys don't just pop out from the TV-"  
"Neither do cable guys Usagi" says Ami calmly.  
Usagi made a mad face and threw another idiot question. "Are you little people from TV land?"  
All the Z guys looks at her blankly.  
Ami looks at Usagi disapprovingly. "Stop it Usagi! You are being silly-"  
"No. Usagi is always stupid like this-" Rei said with a smirk.  
"Nooo! Is it wrong to ask questions?! How can I learn if-" Usagi cried.  
"Stop it girls" said Luna who jumped off the couch and stands in front of Goku. "Are you from earth?"  
Goku scratched his head. 'Is purple cats suppose to talk?' he thought silently.  
"Do you mean where we lived before or just where we were born?" ask the cute purple hair one. "Half of us are born here but Goku and Vegeta are born-"  
" Enough of this nonsense" Vegeta suddenly said. All eyes were on him. "We don't have to tell these wimpy girls nothing".  
Usagi let out a whimper but non of the other senshis said anything.  
"I'm Lita" says the tall, pretty brunette girl whose hair is in a ponytail. The other senshis introduced themselves but Usagi suddenly yells, "I was once born on the moon! Lita here is from Jupiter, Ami is mercury, Minako is Venus- Oh. And mean O'Rei came out of a toilet-"  
"MEATBALL-HEAD!" Rei screams.  
"Hey! No one can call me that but Darien!" Usagi screams back.  
Goku smiles and looks amused.  
"Girls please-" Luna tried to say.  
"At lest I don't watch hentai-"  
"I told you it's not mine!" Rei screams back at Usagi.  
"Sure..."  
Trunks and Gohan's eyes lit up. "Wait a minute. You like hentai?" Gohan ask.  
"Yes she does-"  
"No I don't! Shut up Usagi!" Rei screams on top of her lungs.  
"GIRLS!" Luna cried.  
Gohan and Trunks looks at each other.  
"What a day" they both said at the same time.

  
__________________________________________________________________

Previous Next


	3. Rei's Temple

*Sailor_Moon_GT*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_What happens when   
The Kawaii Senshi Cuties   
meets   
The Big Macho Z Warriors **again**?_  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to say thank you to Sailor Zero who helped me end this chapter.

  
__________________________________________________________________

  
"Um.. You guys. I think we should go to Rei's Temple and cause if my mom comes home right now than she'll probably have a heart attack" said Usagi. She quickly scribble something on a piece of paper to let her mother know where she'll be.  
Goku looks confused. "Why would she have a heart attack?"  
"Never mind" said Rei. "We'll talk about this in my temple."

  
__________________________________________________________________  
  


"I guess you guys can stay here" said Rei. She gets out a couple of blankets.  
"Oooh Reeeei. How will you explain this to your boyfriend?" Usagi teased.   
Rei turns red. "I don't have a boyfriend" she said clanging her teeth.  
"Psss. Usagi" said Minako sighing Usagi to come closer.  
"What?"  
"Don't you find this superly romantic? Four hot- I mean three, hot guys from outer space and two beautiful, gorgeous single blonds equals LOVE!" Minako shouted the last word a bit too loudly.  
"No thanks. Darien is enough" said Usagi.  
"Awww come on. These guys can beat your boyfriend anytime. Just look at their muscles!!"   
"Usagi! Minako!" Makato shouted from the other room. "We need you."  
"Coming!!!" the two blonds replied. 

  
__________________________________________________________________

"Our TV seemed a little weird lately and well... It sucked us in and we end up here" said Trunks explaining to the girls.  
"I'll have Pluto look it up" said Luna and went to Ami's blue computer.  
"There is probably a time hole in your TV. But that's weird... How did it get there? Someone has to start it and it's not that easy" said Ami. "It takes all five of our powers to create it"  
Minako stood up and announced: "I'm Minako and I'm single"  
Big sweat drops from all of the other scouts.  
Minako jumps in front of the Z warriors and crosses her legs. Goku blushes. Trunks and Gohan grin at each other. Vegeta narrows his left eye brow looking uninterested.  
"Anyone here single?" Minako purred. Rei pulled her back to sit with the others and Minako screams.  
"You don't have to answer the dumb blonde" Rei said while holding Minako.  
"Vegeta here is my father" Trunks said. Rei, Minako and Makato almost died at the news.  
"Goku is my father" Gohan said. Usagi, Makato and with no surprise MINAKO, almost died at the news.   
"How old were you when you fathered Gohan?!" Minako cried.  
"Minako!" Ami hissed. "That isn't polite!"  
"How old are you?" Minako demanded. "Thirty? twenty nine? And your son? Twenty? Eighteen? AAAAHH! You sicko! You fathered him when you were nine!!! HENTAI!"  
Trunks quickly explain to her the aging of a saiyajin before she attacks his father which would get pretty ugly. "A saiyajin looks the same between the age sixteen and a hundred".  
"Oooh" said Minako slowly with a nod. "So how old are you?"  
Goku has that confused look on his face.  
Vegeta finally spoke. "How stupid are you girl?"  
"What!" Minako cried. "What did you say about me?"  
"Just the truth" Rei mumbles.  
"Hey! Ok.. Lets go! Come on!" Minako cried and gets into a fighting position. Vegeta smirks and ignores her. Trunks looks nervous and hopes this won't get too violent.  
"I'll show you the true meaning of Girl Power!" Minako cries which made big sweat-drops come down everyone.  
"Hurry Makoto!" Ami hissed. "Secret Weapon 006"  
"You got it" Makoto whispers and disappear.  
"Please Minako! Stop! She didn't mean it dad!" Trunks cried.  
Vegeta narrows his left eye brow. "I wouldn't waste my time fighting a weak girl anyways"  
"Ok that it!" Minako screams.  
A smell filled the room and everyone stood silent.   
"FOOD!" They all cried and ran into the kitchen.


End file.
